Maybe
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Mal and Natara can't stand eachother! So how will they cope when they're forced to work together on a case? -New Story Idea-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know I'm supposed to be writing Words of a Ghost and I am in the process of finishing chapter five but I had an idea of another story. It's a little different, kind of a different angle on Maltara anyway I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

The clock, that's all he could hear as its endless ticking slowly started to drive him insane. Mal sat in Lt. Anders office, anxiously tapping his foot against the floor as he waited for Anders to tell him why he needed to be here. Mal glared at Anders as he sat quietly reading through a file sat on his desk, Mal could feel his patience starting to wear thin as he sat up hastily in his seat. Finally Anders looked up from his desk, clearing his throat before he spoke.

**Anders:**" Detective, you're probably wondering why I called you in here?"

**Mal:**" Well it had crossed my mind…"

Anders stood and picked up the file, eyeing it once again before looking back at Mal.

**Anders:**" I know it's been frustrating that the leads have been cold on the Turner case but it seems we've finally had a breakthrough. Since his last kill, he's been spotted in Phoenix in Arizona."

Mal nodded as he started to rise from his seat.

**Mal:**" Alright well then I'll just-"

**Anders:**" Wait Mal, there's something else. In order to keep you on this case; the Bureau is sending an Agent to assist you, that way we still have jurisdiction in the state."

Mal slowly lowered himself back into his seat as he glanced at the floor.

**Mal:**" Okay well, who are they sending?"

Anders sat back at his desk then pulled his sleeve back, as he glanced at the watch on his wrist.

**Anders:**" She should be here any minute."

Mal quickly looked back up at Anders.

**Mal:**" She?"

At that moment, the door clicked open gaining Mal's full attention. A woman dressed in a black suit with long flowing brown hair stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind her. Mal felt his heartbeat instantly quicken the minute he laid eyes on her. Anders jumped up from his desk, walking across the room to greet the Agent with a formal handshake.

**Anders:**" Miss Williams, right on time! Mal, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Natara Williams."

Stumbling to his feet, Mal greeted Natara with a small forced smile only to receive a glare in return.

**Natara:**" Sir I mean no disrespect, but I was informed that I'd be working with the precinct's best Detective; not some clumsy underwear model wannabe with a badge."

Anders couldn't help the snorted laugh he tried to hold in, as he looked back at Mal's shocked expression across his face.

**Anders:**" Miss Williams, I assure you Mal may not look like much but believe me he's one of the best we have here at the SFPD."

Mal straighten his tie as he made his way over to Natara, awkwardly clearing his throat to gain her attention.

**Mal:**" Okay first of all, thanks...I think and second I am not an underwear model, although I can see how you would make that mistake."

Natara scoffed while rolling her eyes. Mal extended his hand to Natara glancing at her with a charming smile on his face.

**Mal:**" Look let's try this again; Mal Fallon pleased to meet you."

Natara ignored Mal as she pushed past him; looking back towards Lt. Anders.

**Natara:**" Sir, I'm not sure if you're aware but I prefer to work alone. I've read through the case file and I'm up to speed, I even took the liberty of creating a profile on Adam Turner."

Mal ran his hand through his hair in frustration, letting out an irritated huff.

**Mal:**" You're not seriously thinking of giving my case to this stuck up fed are you?!"

**Natara:**" Excuse me?!"

**Anders:**" Enough both of you! Miss Williams, I understand your usual working arrangement but Detective Fallon has been working this case from the start. The two of you are the best at what you do and your Chief and I agreed that putting you together on this case was the right decision. So I suggest that you get used to it! Now your train leaves at 7am sharp tomorrow morning, when you arrive in Phoenix I want you to find Turner before anymore woman turn up dead! Do I make myself clear?"

Mal and Natara answered with a stern 'Yes Sir' before being dismissed and stepping out of Anders office back into the bullpen. As the two stood silently, Mal once again cleared his throat gaining Natara's attention as he leaned back slightly placing his hands in his pockets.

**Mal:**" So looks like we're working together…"

**Natara:**" Listen Detective, I never work with a partner the only reason we're stuck together is because Chief Blair and Lt. Anders insist on it. So during this case; you do your thing, I'll do mine and stay out of my way okay?"

**Mal:**" Errr sure."

**Natara:**" And try not to be late tomorrow morning!"

With that, Natara straightened her jacket and walked away leaving Mal alone as he let out a frustrated sigh. Taking one last glance of Natara as she stepped out into the car park, Mal mumbled under his breath.

**Mal:**" Well this should be interesting…"

* * *

**So…what do you think so far? I hope you liked it! Please review! Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, extremely grateful! I know it seems a little different but I really wanted to try something new with Maltara and I think this should be fun to write. :D**

**Review Replies:**

**The Beautiful Filth- Thank you, yeah she did but he is! Haha I hope you enjoy this next chapter :D**

**Akgal2001- Thank you glad you're liking it so far!**

**My Quiet Riot- Thank you so much, really you're hooked?! Well hope you enjoy chapter two! :D**

**NiekaWow- Thank you, hope you like chapter two. :)**

**Aca-Awkward- Hehe Thank you! :D**

**mozzi-girl- Thank you that really means a lot Molly, hope you like chapter two! :D**

**Juliette (Guest)- Thank you, no I haven't seen the movie but I've heard it's really good! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Here's chapter two, I hope you like it! Sorry for any spelling errors I hope I got them all! :D**

* * *

As she glanced at her watch for a third time; Natara sighed deeply. Her eyes searching the crowded train station for the late Detective. Finally appearing as if from nowhere, Mal slowly made his way towards her as she stood with her arms folded, sending him a disapproving look.

**Natara:**" Well, glad you finally decided to show up!"

**Mal:**" Why, were you getting worried about me?"

Natara scoffed as she let her arms fall to her side.

**Natara:**" The trains about to leave, so we should probably go."

Mal nodded as the two made their way towards the train. Without waiting; Mal stepped in front of Natara as he boarded the train, leaving her rather irritated with his rudeness. Mal glanced back at Natara, smirking to himself in amusement.

**Natara:**" Nice manners you got there, you this much of a gentleman to all women?"

**Mal:**" Just the pretty ones."

Natara let out a small laugh, shaking her head as she stepped aboard the train pushing passed Mal.

* * *

As the train rushed down the track; Mal and Natara sat in silence, sitting opposite each other reading through case files. Glancing over her papers, Natara sat looking at Mal only to quickly look away as his eyes met hers. After several minutes passed, Mal placed his file on the table that sat in between the two, as he cleared his throat to gain Natara's attention.

**Mal:**" Listen; I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot…"

**Natara:**" Well I think we did too, but I appreciate your apology."

Mal sat back in his chair, bemused.

**Mal:**" Wha- apology?! Why should-? Alright never mind. Look I was just going to say; since the two of us have to work together, maybe we should find a way to at least be civil. I just think it might make things a little easier don't you think?"

Swallowing her pride, Natara nodded giving Mal a small smile.

**Natara:**" Okay, then while we've got the time do you want to go over the case notes together?"

**Mal:**" Sounds good to me."

Natara placed her file on top of Mal's, opening it so the two of them could read it.

**Natara:**" Okay, so far there have been five victims all female; brunette with brown eyes, aged between twenty to thirty five."

**Mal:**" It seems after the third victim Turner started evolving; the first three victims were killed inside their homes but the other two were killed in a public place. He's getting cocky, which is why he might be branching out to other states."

Natara nodded in agreement, as she glanced up at Mal. The two locked eyes losing themselves for a moment before quickly looking away. Natara awkwardly sat back in her seat, glancing back at Mal as he scratched his neck before looking back at Natara.

**Natara:**" So how do you propose we find this guy?"

**Mal:**" Well, it might be a good idea to look places a young female might go. Restaurants, clubs for example. It's probably the best bet of finding him, if we go where his victims are likely to go."

Natara leaned back in her seat, smirking to herself while watching Mal intently.

**Natara:** "Wow."

**Mal:**" What?"

**Natara: **"Nothing."

**Mal:**" No really, why are you looking at me like that?!"

Natara shrugged while crossing her legs and placing her elbows on the table with one hand supporting her chin.

**Natara:**" It just, that's exactly what someone like you would say."

**Mal:**" Someone like me? And what kind of person is that exactly?"

**Natara:**" You're predictable that's all."

**Mal:**" Really?"

**Natara:**" Yes, that and I profiled you."

**Mal:**" That's so? Well then, tell me what's the verdict? Because I'm just itching to hear your opinion of me."

**Natara:**" You're rebellious, you follow your instincts regardless of what people think and you hate following the rules; in fact you take great pride in breaking them."

Mal let out a small chuckle, trying to hide the disbelief on his face as he fidgeted in his seat. Glancing back at Natara, he smiled politely.

**Mal:**" Interesting, but I'll have you know that you've got me completely wrong."

**Natara:**" Please, I can tell that's what you're like just by looking at you."

Mal smirked as he sat forward in his chair, leaning over the table towards Natara.

**Mal:**" Really and what else do you see when you look at me?"

**Natara:**" What do you mean?"

**Mal:**" Well, there must be some reason why you can't stop staring at me."

Natara placed her hand over her mouth in a feeble attempt to hide the smirk that appeared, before quickly composing herself as she glanced back towards Mal.

**Natara:**" I-I don't trust you, besides you're not my type."

Mal laughed as he sat back in his seat, folding his arms.

**Mal:**" Now that I can believe! Let me guess; boring stuck up librarian is more your type. You know, wine snob, and knows everything about everything, really geeky kind of guy right?"

Natara shook her head, astonished as a small smile crept upon her face.

**Natara:**" You're unbelievable, do you know that?"

**Mal:**" I prefer the word; overconfident."

**Natara:**" Really, because I'd call it arrogance."

**Mal:**" Alright I guess I kind of asked for that one."

Natara laughed as she stood from her seat and disappeared further down the train. Mal sighed deeply before once again reading through the case files.

* * *

When the train finally reached its stop, Mal stretched out his arms after waking from a rather restless nap. As he stood to grab his coat, he glanced across at Natara as she sat in a peaceful sleep. Walking towards her, Mal gently nudged her shoulder to wake up.

**Mal:**" Natara wake up! Natara…"

As she quickly stirred awake, she extended her arm as her fist lashed out and hit Mal in the face. Mal quickly stumbled back, holding his nose in pain as Natara jerked up in her seat after realizing what she'd done.

**Natara:**" Oh my god I am so sor- Oh! It's just you, well that's okay then."

**Mal:**" Geez, I think you broke my nose."

**Natara:**" You're fine stop complaining!"

Natara quietly giggled to herself as Mal walked away muttering under his breath. After grabbing her coat and case files, she quickly followed Mal off the train.

* * *

**Please review! I'll update with chapter three soon! Jade xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you! Thank you to NiekaWow, The Beautiful Filth, mozzi-girl (Molly) and Aca-Awkward (Jess) for your lovely reviews, it means the world to me that you're enjoying this story and I'm really enjoying writing it! :D**

**Here's Chapter Three, I hope you like it! Sorry for any spelling mistakes. :D**

* * *

After arriving in Phoenix, as the sun shone brightly in the sky; Mal sat at a table outside a small café with ice pressed to his bruised nose. His attention was caught as Natara ran across the crowded sidewalk towards him as she took a seat at the table.

**Mal:**" So? Anything?"

**Natara:**" Well, I've spoken to the owner of the bar and the bar staff but none of them have seen anyone that matches Turner's description."

**Mal:**" Okay, so that's three down; how many are left?"

**Natara:**" I'm not sure, I'll have to check the map again."

Natara glanced at Mal before doing a double take after noticing the ice placed on his nose.

**Natara:**" Ice really?! I didn't even hit you that hard! And it was an accident!"

**Mal:**" Tell that to my throbbing nose! You can really pack a punch!"

Natara laughed while shaking her head.

**Natara:**" Well look at it this way, at least now you know to stay on my good side."

**Mal:**" Oh that's funny! Are you always this nice to guys?"

**Natara:**" Only the handsome ones."

Mal scoffed as he threw the ice away in a nearby trashcan, before turning back to Natara. When he saw the smug look on her face, his own screwed up in confusion.

**Mal:**" What?"

Natara smiled sweetly before shrugging her shoulders.

**Natara:**" Nothing."

Before Mal could question Natara; he noticed her eyes wonder across the street as she watched intently.

**Natara:**" Isn't that our guy?"

Following her gaze, Mal narrowed his eyes as he noticed Adam Turner stood outside a small hardware store. As Mal jumped up from his seat, he was immediately pulled back down by Natara.

**Mal:**" What now?!"

**Natara:**" You can't just take off after him!"

**Mal:**" I'm sorry but I thought that catching criminals was our job?!"

Natara huffed deeply as she glared at Mal.

**Natara:**" Did you not read the profile I made?"

**Mal:**" No can't say that I did!"

Natara rolled her eyes as she let out an irritated groan.

**Natara:**" Adam Turner was born here, so he's more familiar with the city than we are. If we race after him without a plan, then he'll get away without even trying! We should wait, and plan this out we can't just-"

As Natara turned back to Turner's direction, she saw Mal racing down the street after him. Letting out a deep sigh of defeat, Natara stood to follow as she muttered to herself under her breath.

**Natara:**" SFPD's best Detective! You have got to be kidding!"

Natara dodged her way through the crowd of people as she kept an eye on Mal, determined not to lose him as she picked up her pace.

Mal didn't hesitate for a second as he raced after Turner, making every step count Mal kept going. As Turner darted through the street, he quickly diverted to a nearby alleyway. Mal was fast to follow, effortlessly leaping over the overturned trashcans thrown by Turner in a feeble attempt to slow Mal down. He ran around a narrow corner, coming out to yet another busy sidewalk. Mal easily spotted Turner in the crowd, as he flew passed the citizens towards Turner. Looking back with fear in his eyes and panic across his face, Turner diverted to yet another alleyway as he disappeared. Mal sprinted across the street, stepping cautiously into the alleyway. Mal then paused after noticing that the alleyway was a dead-end. Mal stood alone, completely confused. After hearing distant footsteps approaching from behind him, he turned to see Natara as she finally caught up.

Natara glanced up at Mal as she folded her arms, trying not to look too conceited.

**Natara:**" Let me guess, you lost him didn't you?"

**Mal:**" I know! Give me the _I told you so, _just get it over with!"

**Natara:**" I'm not going to say that."

**Mal:**" You're not?"

**Natara:**" No, I'd much rather do this!"

Natara clenched her fist, punching Mal in his arm as he flinched in pain.

**Mal:**" Ow! Since when did I agree to be your punching bag?!"

**Natara:**" This isn't funny!"

**Mal:**" Do you hear me laughing?"

**Natara:**" If you had just listened to me, we'd be bringing Turner back in handcuffs right now. But you just had to do things your way! And now we have to find a hotel!"

**Mal:**" Look I get that you're pissed off, but- wait what?"

Natara sighed deeply, as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

**Natara:**" Have you not listened to a word I have said?"

**Mal:**" Heh, do you really want me to answer that?"

**Natara:**" Ugh, Adam Turner was born here so he knows this city better than we do. If we try looking for him tonight, we won't have an idea where to look! It'll be a wild goose chase, we're better to stay somewhere for the night and start looking in the morning."

**Mal:**" Okay that's sounds like a plan."

**Natara:**" Are you saying that because you agree with me, or because you don't want me to hit you again."

**Mal:**" Both."

Natara laughed as she turned and made her way out the alleyway to find a hotel, with Mal reluctantly following behind.

* * *

Approaching the reception desk, Mal and Natara stood side by side waiting as she the receptionist turned to face them. The blonde smiled sweetly at the two as she took a seat at the hotel computer.

**Receptionist:**" Welcome to the Marriott hotel, how can I help you?"

**Natara:**" We'd like a room please."

**Receptionist:**" Sure thing, just let me check what we have available."

The Receptionist's fingers quickly danced across the keyboard, as she smiled once again looking back at Mal and Natara.

**Receptionist:**" We have a double room on the third floor, perfect for you and your husband."

Mal and Natara both flinched as they looked at the Receptionist in shock. Stumbling over their words as they moved slightly further away from one another.

**Natara:**" Oh no…no…we're not married!"

**Mal:**" Nope…she's not my…I mean we're not even…together we're…"

**Receptionist:**" Oh, my mistake! I'm so sorry, I just assumed. But unfortunately, the only rooms we have available are double rooms I'm afraid."

**Natara:**" Oh that's fine, he can just sleep on the couch."

**Mal:**" Excuse me?!"

Natara ignored Mal as she smiled at the Receptionist.

**Receptionist:**" Err okay, here's the key to your room. Enjoy your stay."

**Mal:**" That's very unlikely if I'm being made to sleep on the couch."

**Natara:**" It's either that or the floor."

**Mal:**" The couch is good."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Jade xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, extremely grateful! **

**Here's chapter four I hope you like it! I'm sorry for any spelling errors! :)**

* * *

Two hours after checking into the hotel, Natara sat on the arm of the couch as she watched Mal pace around the room. She let out a deep sigh of frustration while folding her arms.

**Natara:**" Mal, for the last time I said no!"

**Mal:**" Because you said so?"

**Natara:**" Yes because I said so!"

**Mal:**" I'm sorry but who the hell put you in charge?!"

Natara sighed once again as she rose to her feet, shooting Mal an irritated glare.

**Natara:**" It's a ridiculous idea and it won't work!"

**Mal:**" Which is exactly what you've said about every single idea I've had! You never even give me a chance to explain!"

Natara scoffed as she shook her head and stood in front of Mal to stop him from pacing.

**Natara:**" Let you explain?! You mean like earlier when you had the great idea of going after Turner without actually having a real plan, you know going with your gut! A lot of good that did! You know, it wouldn't kill you to listen to me for once!"

Mal glared at Natara for a minute before walking passed her, as he took a seat on the couch.

**Mal:**" Go on then; enlighten me with all these amazing ideas you have!"

Natara glanced at Mal with great skepticism in her eyes as she stood slightly baffled.

**Natara:**" Seriously?"

**Mal:**" Seriously, I'm all ears."

**Natara:**" Okay, well I thought about looking into Turner's past. But I came up with nothing; no school records, no work history and the only family he had, were his parents and they died in a car crash ten years ago. However earlier today we saw Adam Turner stood outside of a hardware store so I'm thinking; maybe we should talk to the owner, they might know more about him than we do."

Mal sat quietly for a few minutes as he shifted in his seat looking extremely confuted.

**Mal:**" Well I guess it's not a bad idea…I suppose it would be a good place to start."

**Natara:**" I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

**Mal:**" Yeah okay, nobody likes a know-it-all!"

Natara laughed as a smug look appeared across her face. She took a seat beside Mal on the couch and the two sat in silence as Mal glanced at her then back to the floor. A couple of minutes passed until Natara finally spoke up.

**Natara:**" So... I guess we're agreed that we'll question the hardware store owner in the morning then?"

**Mal:**" Yes."

**Natara:**" And you're sure this isn't going to deflate your ego too much?"

**Mal:**" Look you won okay?! Just take your victory and drop it!"

**Natara:**" What is it with men and their egos?!"

Mal didn't say anything as Natara looked back at him and smirked to herself in amusement.

**Natara:**" Oh okay, you're not speaking to me now? Okay that's fine."

Natara rose to her feet as she walked over the service phone by the door, she picked up the receiver then glanced back towards Mal.

**Natara:**" Well I'm just going to order some food so since you're not talking to me, I'm going to assume that you're not hungry."

**Mal:**" I never said I wasn't hungry."

Natara laughed as she placed the receiver back onto the phone hook.

**Natara:**" Oh so now you're speaking to me? Well maybe if I'd mentioned food in the first place this whole disagreement could have been avoided."

Mal smiled as Natara once again picked up the phone to order some food.

* * *

11pm and after having dinner; Mal and Natara sat opposite each other as the two both laughed uncontrollably.

**Natara:**" One more time! Please I promise I won't miss this time!"

**Mal:**" Fine but this is the last time!"

Natara picked up a small bag of peanuts as she aimed and threw a peanut across the room as it landed in Mal's mouth. She laughed in victory as Mal smiled widely as he sat up in his seat. When the laughter eventually died down, Mal glanced at Natara with curiosity.

**Mal:**" I've got to say; you're not as boring and stuck up as it I thought you were."

**Natara:**" Gee thanks!"

**Mal:**" I mean- sorry that didn't come out right."

**Natara:**" Clearly."

**Mal:**" I just mean, you're not what I expected."

**Natara:**" Is that a good thing?"

**Mal:**" It's just, when we first met you instantly didn't like me."

**Natara:**" It's nothing personal."

**Mal:**" Right."

**Natara:**" No I mean it! Doing what I do, the Bureau send me from city to city working different cases and I figured that it would be easier not to make friends because, I am never anywhere for more than a couple of days before I have to pack up and leave again. And leaving is a lot easier if you're not leaving anything behind."

Mal looked at Natara with sympathy in his eyes as she glanced down at the floor.

**Mal:**" So are you saying, you don't actually have a real home then?"

**Natara:**" I've never stayed anywhere long enough."

**Mal:**" But still, no friends at all?"

**Natara:**" I have acquaintances and work colleagues but other than that, no."

**Mal:**" It's kind of a lonely life isn't it?"

**Natara:**" It can be but it comes with the job and I don't really think about it that much. But I do sometimes think that maybe one day, I'll find a reason to stay somewhere for good."

**Mal:**" And what reason might that be?"

Natara smiled as she glanced back up at Mal.

**Natara:**" I'm not sure yet."

Mal smiled as his eyes locked with Natara's. The two sat quietly for a few seconds until Natara rose to her feet.

**Natara:**" Well, I think I'm going to get some sleep. Night."

**Mal:**" Night."

Natara smiled sweetly one last time, before disappearing into the bedroom. After Mal quickly changed; he threw a blanket over the couch then turned out the light. As he lay in the dark, he glanced out the window and sighed deeply. With only one thought on his mind, he smiled contently to himself before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Please review! Jade xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since my last update but I've been having problems with my laptop and then it went away to be repaired and it finally came back a few days ago! XD Anyway thank you so much to everyone that reviewed my last chapter I am so extremely grateful! Also thank you so much Nat! Your review literally made me cry happy tears, it meant so much to me! You are so sweet! XD**

**Okay here is chapter five, I have re-written this a million times and I'm still not completely happy with it but I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The following morning, Natara sat on the couch as she glanced through her case notes. She then shot an irritated look towards the closed bathroom door as she heard Mal banging around on the other side.

**Natara:**" Mal are you ready yet?! We don't exactly have time to spare!"

Natara rose to her feet as Mal appeared from the bathroom, she stood impatiently waiting with crossed arms as Mal hopped around in a feeble attempt to pull his shoe onto his foot.

**Mal:**" Remind me again why you think this is a good idea?"

Natara let out a groan under breath while shaking her head.

**Natara:**" I've already told you twice!"

**Mal:**" Refresh my memory then."

**Natara:**" Ugh we're talking to the Hardware store owner."

**Mal:**" Heh right. Just a thought though, what makes you think the guy will know anything? I mean there's no guarantee that Turner even talked to him."

**Natara:**" True but right now it's the only lead we've got so if you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

As Mal's about to answer, he trips over his own feet and falls to the floor with a thud. Natara rolls her eyes as she grabs her case notes from the couch and steps over Mal to get to the door. As she about to leave she glanced down at Mal, trying to stop the smirk that appeared across her face.

**Natara:**" Are you coming or not?"

**Mal:**" Yeah, be right with you!"

Natara let out a tiny giggle under her breath as she strolled through the door.

* * *

After speaking with the Hardware store owner and coming up with nothing, Mal and Natara exit the store and walk down the street. Natara sighs deeply in defeat, gaining Mal's attention.

**Natara:**" Well that was a waste of time! Look I know you're just waiting for the 'I told you so' come on!"

**Mal:**" Actually I think it's one of the best leads we've had all day."

Natara stopped abruptly in her tracks as she glanced at Mal with deep skepticism.

**Natara:**" It was?"

**Mal:**" Well yeah, didn't you notice Mr Frazer's cuts on his hands and the bruises around his knuckles? I think Frazer might not have been completely honest with us."

**Natara:**" So you think he got into a fight with Turner?"

**Mal:**" Well it would explain those lovely bruises I saw on Turner's face yesterday. But the why would Frazer lie to us in the first place and more importantly, what's his connection to Turner?"

Without answering, Natara walked across the street towards a florist. Mal was quick to follow as he ran up behind her with deep confusion across his face.

**Mal:**" Err hello? Earth to Natara?"

**Natara:**" Looks like we'll find out soon."

**Mal:**" What?"

Natara pointed to the flower shop's window as Mal followed her gaze, realization flushed over his face when he saw Adam Turner buying a bouquet of flowers. As Mal stepped forward he was quickly pulled back by Natara, glaring at him once again.

**Natara:**" Do we really need a repeat of yesterday? Because I really don't mind punching you again you know."

**Mal:**" Ugh alright. What's the plan Nancy Drew?"

**Natara:**" Oh that's funny!"

**Mal:**" I try."

**Natara:**" Anyway, I think we should keep our distance this time and follow him. I want to see who he trusts in this town, we might get more leads that way."

**Mal:**" Sounds good, let's go."

* * *

Mal and Natara keep their distance as Turner leaves the flower store and walks down the street, after following him to the outskirts of the city; they follow him to a graveyard where they observe Turner from the inside of a cab waiting by the sidewalk. Shortly after he leaves, they approach the grave and both glance at another deeply puzzled.

**Natara:**" Lucy Frazer."

**Mal:**" An old girlfriend maybe?"

**Natara:**" You don't suppose that maybe Lucy Frazer was related to William Frazer?"

**Mr Frazer:**" She was my daughter."

Mal and Natara both turn to see William Frazer stood by the gate. As he slowly steps forward with his eyes never leaving the floor.

**Mr Frazer:**" I knew you'd eventually end up here after you came in asking about Adam."

**Natara:**" Mr Frazer why did you lie about knowing Adam Turner?"

**Mal:**" And how did you get those cuts on your hands."

**Mr Frazer:**" I hit him, of course that monster deserved a lot more after what he did to my Lucy! The two of them used to date, I never really approved of Adam but he made Lucy happy so I stayed out of it. Two years ago, Lucy was found dead in her apartment and Adam was found covered in her blood. Of course he swears that he's innocent but I know that he was responsible, a few days later he disappeared no one knew where went. And now he just turns up out of nowhere and when I saw him walking passed my store yesterday, I just lost it."

Natara glanced at Mal with sympathy in her eyes as Mal looked back at William Frazer.

**Natara:**" Mr Frazer we understand that this is difficult for you but when Adam disappeared he came to San Francisco and killed another five women. And we really need to stop him before he kills another."

**Mal:**" If you could give us any information on Turner such as the people he knows, any women that might be at risk or places he's likely to go, anything; we'd really appreciate your cooperation."

Mr Frazer sniffled quietly as he wiped his eyes dry then glanced up at Mal and Natara.

**Mr Frazer:**" Of course, there's Chloe Spencer. She works at Turner Motors; she pretty much grew up with Adam and Lucy. When Adam's old man passed away he left the place to her."

**Natara:**" Thank you Mr Frazer."

As Mal and Natara walked towards the gate to leave; Mr Frazer gently grabbed Natara by the arm and pulled her back.

**Mr Frazer:**" Please, promise me you'll catch the monster that took away my little girl."

Natara flashed Mr Frazer a small sympathetic smile.

**Natara:**" We'll do our best."

* * *

After leaving Mr Frazer Mal and Natara head back into town as they walked down the busy Phoenix street towards Turner Motors, Mal slipped his hands into his pockets as he let out a deep sigh.

**Mal:**" Poor guy, I can't imagine what he's been through."

**Natara:**" We'll get him. Hopefully this lead will actually get us somewhere."

**Mal:**" Here's hoping."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter please review! Jade xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed! So grateful! And Thank you to Danieka for what you said in your review, it really meant a lot to me. XD**

**Anyway here's chapter Six, I don't know why but I've been bitten by the writing bug again! Haha So I hope you like this chapter! Also sorry for any spelling errors! :)**

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Mal and Natara finally arrived at Turner Motors. As they walked through the small garage workshop passed the working mechanics, they are approached by a young woman with long black hair tied into a loose ponytail. As she turns to face them, she greets them both with a warm smile.

**Chloe:**" Hi, how can I help you guys today?"

Mal and Natara both flashed their badges then quickly place them back inside their pockets. Chloe's face instantly hardens as she quietly ushers Mal and Natara into her office.

**Natara:**" Miss Spencer, we're here to talk to you about Adam Turner. We have reason to believe that you have a personal relationship with him."

**Chloe:**" Well I used to hang around with him as a kid, why what's this about?"

**Mal:**" Mr Turner is wanted for the murder of five young women."

Chloe's face falls as she stumbles back, steadying herself on the desk that sits behind her.

**Chloe:**" Ar-are you serious?!"

**Mal:**" As a heart attack, we also have reason to believe that he was responsible for the death of your friend; Lucy Frazer."

**Chloe:**" Errrm yeah, everyone at the time thought it was him. But I didn't want to believe it, he loved Lucy and I didn't think he'd ever hurt her. But of course after he disappeared it was more than enough to convince everyone that he was guilty."

**Natara:**" Have you seen or spoken to him in the last few days?"

**Chloe:**" No, I haven't heard from him since he left two years ago. But errm if you're out of places to look for him-"

Chloe turns to her desk and picks up a leaflet then hands it to Mal.

**Chloe:**" It's a carnival funfair the three of us used to go to growing up. Adam used to take Lucy there for her birthday; it's her birthday today. Or... it would have been; if you want to find Adam you'll find him there."

Mal quickly scans through the leaflet then glances up at Natara for accordance.

**Natara:**" Thank you for your time Miss Spencer."

**Chloe:**" No problem. Listen, if Adam did kill Lucy promise you'll get him. I guess he's not the sweet teenage boy I used to know."

Natara flashes Chloe a sad smile before leaving as Mal quickly follows behind.

* * *

As the night slowly began to fall across the dark fire coloured sky; Mal and Natara made their way through the endless sea of people on the vastly over-crowded carnival grounds. Natara kept her eyes peeled as she scanned the crowds for Turner.

**Mal:**" He's got to be here somewhere."

**Natara:**" Look for any attractions that he could hide inside without bringing too much attention to himself."

At that moment, Mal's eyes landed on the creepy fun house as he quickly turned back to face Natara.

**Mal:**" What are the chances that we'd find our serial killer in the creepy fun house?"

**Natara:**" Well let's check it out and see."

* * *

As Mal and Natara cautiously made their way through the fun house, Natara eyed Mal with a slight smirk on her face when she noticed him flinch at the mannequins dressed as clowns.

**Natara:**" Coulrophobia."

**Mal:**" What?"

**Natara:**" It means fear of clowns; it would explain your dilated pupils, your rapid breathing and why you're so nervous around those clown mannequins over there."

Mal glared at Natara as he stood with his arms crossed.

**Mal:**" Whoa whoa whoa, I am not scared!"

**Natara:**" It's nothing to be embarrassed about! Everyone is afraid for something, besides this place isn't that bad."

As Natara strolls off in front; a plastic dummy dressed as a vampire drops from the ceiling with a scream, causing Natara to jump as she stumbles back into Mal. Natara turns to face him, as he glances down at her with a smug smirk across his face.

**Mal:**" You were saying…"

**Natara:**" Alright I'll admit, this place is kind of creepy."

**Mal:**" So you admit this place scares you?"

**Natara:**" I'll admit that made me jump yes but the place itself isn't the least bit scary! At least I can admit when I'm scared, however it takes a lot more to frighten me that some ridiculous mannequins dressed as clowns."

**Mal:**" For the last time I wasn't scared okay I-"

Mal paused as he quickly looked down the dark corridor that stood in front of him and Natara. Natara's eyes followed Mal's as she instinctively placed her hand on her holster. Natara inched herself closer to Mal as she dropped her voice to a whisper.

**Natara:**" What is it?"

**Mal:**" I'm not sure. It might but nothing but stay close just in case."

Mal and Natara both pulled their guns from their holsters as they continued cautiously down the dark corridor. The quiet filled the two with deep apprehension. As they moved further into the fun house, Natara was slightly jumpy when the lights above started to flicker. Without warning, the lights suddenly went out altogether. Mal quickly turned to Natara as she pulled a small flash light from her pocket.

**Mal:**" I'm going to take a guess and say he knows we're here."

**Natara:**" You think? Stay close, he has more of an advantage now we're in the dark."

Mal nodded and led Natara further down the corridor until it opened up into a strange multi-colour room. The two both stared at the far wall that was lit up by a heavy flood light as it highlighted the red graffiti written across it. That stated: 'This ends here'. Mal glanced down at Natara, who had the same uneasiness in her eyes.

**Mal:**" Well like it says on the creepy fun house wall, let's put an end to this before we lose him again."

**Natara:**" Just be careful, he obviously knew we were coming so there's a possibility that he's set traps for us."

**Mal:**" Gotcha!"

Mal gave the wall one last glance of uneasiness as he and Natara continued to move deeper into the fun house. As the two of them found themselves in another dark corridor, Natara took a deep breath as she gripped her gun tightly ready to shoot if necessary. Mal ventured off in front as Natara made sure they weren't being followed, as she turned away from Mal her attention was caught by a metal clanking noise as a metal shutter door fell from the ceiling, separating her from Mal. Natara quickly rushed to the door as she heard Mal banging from the other side.

**Mal:**" Natara! Are you okay?"

**Natara:**" Yeah I'm fine!"

She once again heard Mal as he banged on the metal door then let out a deep sigh of defeat.

**Mal:**" I don't think this door is budging though."

**Natara:**" I'll just find another way around."

**Mal:**" Okay, just…be careful."

**Natara:**" I'll be fine, just keep following the corridor. And watch out for any more traps."

**Mal:**" Right."

Natara waited as she listened to the sound of Mal's footsteps slowly fade until she heard nothing but silence. She then made her way back up the corridor, once again bringing her out into the multi-coloured room. After taking a deep breath, Natara observed her surroundings in an attempt to find another way to Mal.

**Natara:**" Okay Natara think. There has to be another way through."

After many failed attempts, Natara noticed some sort of strange button marked on the floor. She cautiously stepped towards it and placed her foot onto the marking. The button sinks into the floor as the wall then pops open like a door. Natara glances across at the secret passage and smiles to herself in victory.

**Natara:**" Ha!"

Natara walked towards the door and carefully pulled it open as she peered inside. She flashes her touch to see yet another corridor. After taking a deep breath, she once again took hold of her gun and slowly made her way inside as she followed the corridor to wherever it led. The eerie quiet left Natara on edge, ready to defend herself should danger present itself. However she couldn't react quickly enough as she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her neck and a large hand across her mouth as it pulled her into the darkness.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We're nearly at the end, only two more chapters to go, Please review! Jade xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Review Replies:**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Haha I'm with you Molly I hate clowns too! And I remember Mal saying that he was scared of clowns in the game too! :) Thank you so much for what you said in your review, it meant so much to me! You are so sweet and I'm so grateful to know such a lovely person like you! XD **

**NiekaWow (Danieka): Haha glad you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you like chapter seven! :D**

**The Beautiful Filth (Christie): Hehe you're not being annoying, I get what you mean! :D Hope you like this chapter!**

**FeliciaTheGoat (essy): So glad you're enjoying the story and don't fret here's chapter seven, hope you like it! :D**

**So this is the second to last chapter I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Natara slowly forced her eyes open as the bright light flooded her vision. After looking around at her blurred surroundings, Natara realized she was now in the basement of the fun house. Her attention was caught when she noticed a figure in the corner of her eye, stood at a table with his back facing her.

Her hand instinctively brushed across her holster to find it empty. Natara cautiously leaned to the side as she tried to picked up a metal pipe lying on the floor, as her fingertips almost touched the pipe Adam Turner quickly turned to face her. Natara jumped back into place as he took a few steps towards her with a cold glare in his eyes.

**Adam:**" Agent Williams; I've been watching you. You've been asking a lot of questions about me haven't you, you and that Detective. Well this ends now, once I've disposed of you it'll finally be over."

**Natara:**" Dispose of me? Is that what you did to Lucy?"

**Adam:**" DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!"

Natara flinches as Adam lunges forward in a deep rage. He glares at her as he stands with shaking hands, then slowly starts pacing around Natara as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

**Adam:**" She broke her promise, so I did what I had to. She said she'd always love me, that no matter what we'd always be together. But it turned out that I wasn't good enough for her."

**Natara:**" She cheated on you?"

**Adam:**" She was going to leave me! I couldn't let that happen! It was nothing less than what she deserved!"

**Natara:**" And what about those other women? Did they deserve it too?"

Adam paused as he glanced back at Natara and let out a humorless laugh.

**Adam:**" You don't get it, after Lucy I tried to move on but they were all the same as her! Liars, cheaters; they acted without any remorse or guilt! And then you showed up, asking questions about me I really didn't like!"

Natara winces in pain as Adam grabs hold of her hair; pulling her face closer towards his own.

**Adam:**" You brought this on yourself, both of you. And now you're going to pay for your mistakes."

As Adam takes a step closer towards her, Natara quickly knees Adam in his stomach causing him to fall to the ground as she escapes from his grip. She eyes the table and notices her firearm on its surface as she runs to grab it. As she reaches the table Natara is pulled to the floor as Adam takes hold of her ankles, dragging her back. With once swift kick, Natara climbs to her feet as she attempts once again to obtain her gun.

Without warning, Adam races towards her as he wraps a piece of rope around her neck. Natara desperately gasps for breath as she pulls at the rope. With deep rage in his eyes Adam continued to pull tighter; Natara violently threw her head back as she knocked Adam to his feet. Collapsing to the floor, Natara coughed for air as she felt the burning in her lungs with every breath she took. As her vision came blurred again, Natara didn't notice Adam as he rose to his feet. As the blood streamed from his broken nose, Adam took the metal pipe in his hand as he smirked at Natara's weakness. As Adam went to strike Natara with the pipe, he was tackled to the floor as Mal knocked the pipe from his grip.

Adam struggled as Mal pinned him to the floor. Mal twisted Adam's arm around his back as he shouted out in pain.

**Mal:**" Why don't you pick on someone your own size asshole!"

Adam quickly wrapped his arm around Mal's neck as he pulled him over his shoulder, throwing Mal to the floor with great force. Mal groaned in pain as Adam pulled a knife from his belt, slashing the air as the knife flew towards Mal. At the last second, Mal rolled out of the way as Adam's knife hit the ground. Mal jumped to his feet as Adam quickly turned and jabbed him in his ribs, Mal fell back catching himself on the table behind him. Adam was quick to act as he plunged the knife deep into Mal's shoulder. Mal swallowed his screams as his hand blindly searched the table's surface. As his fingertips brushed Natara's gun, Mal steadied his grip. Adam let his knife fall from his hand as he wrestled with Mal in a struggle to take the gun from him. With shaking hands Mal pointed the gun towards Adam and didn't hesitate as he pulled the trigger. Hearing the gun shot as it echoed throughout the room, Adam's eyes frosted over as he went limp and fell to the ground.

Mal stood panting for lost breath as he wiped the blood spatter from his face. As he let the gun slip through his hands to the floor, he raced to Natara's side as he kneeled down beside her.

**Mal:**" Natara are you okay?"

**Natara:**" Yeah I'm fine. Is Adam-"

**Mal:**" He's dead, what did he do to you?"

Natara glanced up at Mal still disorientated, as she tried to thread her words together. Mal gently wiped the blood from her forehead as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

**Mal:**" Come on; let's get you out of here."

Without another word, Mal wrapped his arms around Natara as he carried her out of the basement.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter seven! Please review! Jade xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Huge Thank you to The Beautiful Filth, FeliciaTheGoat, SaLTndPepper, NiekaWow, K3IR and mozzi-girl for all your reviews! **

**Well this is the last chapter of 'Maybe' and I hope you like it!**

* * *

As the radiant moon glistened in the night sky, Natara stood by the window of her hotel room. Her attention was caught by the front door opening, as she made her way to the living room to see Mal closing the door behind him. As he noticed her stood by the bedroom door, a smile made its way across his face which Natara happily returned with a smile of her own.

**Natara:**" Hey."

**Mal:**" Hey, how are you feeling?"

**Natara:**" I'm doing okay I guess; how's your shoulder?"

**Mal:**" It'll heal, I'm not too worried about it."

As the silence settled in the air, Mal and Natara stood at opposite ends of the room as they both directed their eyes to the floor. Natara crossed her arms as she sighed deeply, Mal stole a glance as he cleared his throat to gain Natara's attention.

**Mal:**" Errrm are you hungry? Because I think the restaurant's still open downstairs, if you want to grab a bite?"

**Natara:**" Okay."

Natara followed Mal down the corridor as he led the way towards the stairs. As Mal stopped unexpectedly, Natara shot him a look of confusion as he turned back to face her with an unreadable look upon his face.

**Mal:**" On second thought, follow me I want to show you something."

Natara watched Mal as he walked passed her back up the corridor; Natara then turned back and pointed towards the stairs as she tried to contemplate what he had in mind.

**Natara:**" But I thought-"

**Mal:**" Just come on."

Natara looked at Mal reluctantly before she took a step towards him. Mal couldn't help but laugh at her stubbornness as he continued up the corridor, with a small smile Natara quickly followed as they made their way to the top of the building. Mal opened the door to the roof as the two of them stepped out into the cold night air.

**Mal:**" What do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

Natara walked up to the edge of the railing as she looked out at the breath-taking view of the illuminated city.

**Natara:**" Are you kidding, this view is beautiful!"

Mal joined Natara as he glanced down at her and smiled without even bothering to look at the city below them.

**Mal:**" Yeah…it is."

Natara's eyes locked with Mal's as a rosy colour spread over her cheeks; Natara quickly turned her head away as Mal smirked at her reaction. As the cold night breeze danced around the two, Natara watched the activity below along with Mal as they both stood quietly enjoying the peaceful silence.

Mal couldn't help but steal glances at Natara, losing himself for a second as he placed his hand on the railing dangerously close to hers. As he slowly moved closer, Natara noticed as she glanced up stopping him in his tracks. Her face lit up with a warm smile as she turned to face Mal.

**Natara:**" Mal listen, there's something I wan-"

Natara is cut off by the ringing of Mal's cell phone as the two quickly step away from each-other. As reality sets back in, Natara sighs as she looks back at Mal.

**Natara:**" You should probably get that."

Mal nods as he pulls his cell phone from his pocket and answers the call.

**Mal:**" Fallon…oh hi Anders nice to hear from you, missing me already?…Actually I think I'm very funny!"

Natara laughs lightly as she mouths to Mal that's she's heading back inside, Mal nods in response and watches her leave as she closes the door behind her. Mal smiles to himself as he gets lost in his own thoughts, only to tune back in as Anders shouts down the phone.

**Anders:**" MAL ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

**Mal:**" Hmmm? Oh yes Sir of course I am!"

Anders sighs deeply down the phone, as Mal tried to listen intently.

**Anders:**" Look I know it's been difficult for you, given that the two of you didn't want to work together. But you'll be happy to know that your time with her is almost over, first thing tomorrow morning you and Agent Williams will head back to San Francisco to officially close this case and she'll be sent back to the Bureau."

As Anders said this, the reality of the situation hit Mal hard as he felt his heart sink and his stomach twist with dread as he glanced back at the closed door. After spending all this time with Natara, the fact that she would have to leave soon seemed to have escaped Mal completely and although he couldn't understand why; he couldn't bear the thought of her leaving him.

**Mal:**" Yeah."

* * *

The following morning, Mal remained silent for the majority of the train ride back to San Francisco. Every glance at Natara just caused another break in his heart, as ridiculous as it sounded Mal had come to really care about Natara if not love her but he'd just met her a week ago, was it possible to fall for someone that quickly?

Natara placed the book she was reading on her lap as she looked across at Mal when she noticed the stern look on his face.

**Natara:**" You've been awfully quiet, what's wrong?"

**Mal:**" Nothing, I'm just tired. That couch isn't as comfy as it looks you know! I actually was tempted to sleep on the floor."

Natara laughed lightly as she picked up her book and continued reading. As soon as her face disappeared behind the book, Mal's fake smile instantly melted away as he let out a shaken sigh. As he quickly rose to his feet, Mal kept walking in the hopes that it would slow his racing mind; effectively bringing him some relief from his own overwhelming thoughts.

When the train finally reached San Francisco, Mal glanced across at Natara as she slept peacefully in her seat. Mal stood and walked over to Natara, but as he went to nudge her awake he stopped himself. After standing at a safer distance, Mal gently nudged Natara's shoulder.

**Mal:**" Natara, wake up."

As Natara stirred awake, she turned her head to face Mal as he smiled down at her.

**Mal:**" And keep your hands where I can see them!"

Natara laughed as she stood to her feet, gently elbowing Mal in his side before she grabbed her belongings and stepped off the train with Mal following close behind.

* * *

Sitting in Anders' office, Mal sat anxiously tapping his foot against the floor as he waited for Anders to finish looking through the files on the Turner case. Natara shot him an irritated glare as he stopped tapping his foot, sending her a look of innocence back. Natara tried to hide her smile as she rolled her eyes in defeat.

Grabbing their attention, Anders dropped the heavy file onto his desk as he glanced across at the Detective and Agent.

**Anders:**" Well considering the fact that the two of you were reluctant to work together; I'm extremely impressed with your field work for this case."

**Mal:**" What can I say, we make a good team."

Anders nodded in agreement as he stood to formally shake Natara's hand.

**Anders:**" Well I think I speak for both myself and Detective Fallon when I say; thank you for your assistance with this case Agent Williams."

**Natara:**" Of course Sir."

* * *

After being dismissed and stepping out of Anders' office, Mal and Natara leave the precinct as Natara walks with Mal towards his car.

**Mal:**" So I guess now you'll be hopping on the next plane outta here; they probably already have another case lined up for you no doubt."

**Natara:**" Actually... I've decided to stay here."

**Mal:**" You have?"

**Natara:**" Yeah, this place is different and the people here are certainly…interesting. I think I'd definitely enjoy working here."

**Mal:**" You think so?"

**Natara:**" I do."

Mal smirked at Natara as he sat on the hood of his car with crossed arms.

**Mal:**" But what's the real reason?"

**Natara:**" What do you mean?"

Mal patted the spot next to him, gesturing for Natara sit. Natara did so with a content look on her face as she waited for Mal to continue.

**Mal:**" It's just the other night, you said that you'd only stay somewhere for good if you found a good enough reason. So what reason might that be?"

Natara gently placed her hand on Mal's cheek as she smiled. Without another word, Natara leaned in meeting Mal's lips in a simple kiss. As she pulled away, she looked deep into Mal's blue eyes that lit up along with his smile.

**Natara:**" You."

Mal didn't say anything as his smile grew even wider. As he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer his nose brushed against hers as their lips met in another kiss.

And in that moment, nothing else mattered. After a life of only knowing 'goodbyes' and loneliness and a life of heartbreak and disappointment; two people had finally found safety, friendship and love. And although they may not have had the perfect start, they somehow managed to find their way into the other's heart; finding their place that they will forever stay.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the ending for this story; I've really enjoyed writing it! Once again thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! Jade xx**


End file.
